La mansión
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: creo que es de terror solo disfruten...!


**Hola chikos!!!! TIEMPO SIN SUBIR FICS! Que más han hecho??... en fin… aquí les traigo un fic de ¡TERROR!, quería experimentar algo nuevo, espero que les guste!.**

_**Disclaimer: combo niños no me pertenece**_

**¡QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW!**

_**La mansión...**_

Aquel día, Azul no se encontraba muy animada, pues para ella era el peor día de su vida, era el día de la mudanza, su padre consiguió un trabajo en otra ciudad… o más bien en un pueblo ella no odiaba a la ciudad, odiaba el hecho de tener que abandonar a todos sus amigos.

-¿en verdad tenemos que hacerlo? –pregunta Azul subiendo al auto

-si cariño, tu padre necesita un empleo para poder mantenernos-dijo despreocupada la madre de Azul

-pero… ¿y mis amigos? ¿y Serio?-

-descuida Azul… ¡tendrás otros amigos! –dijo el padre de Azul ya a punto de empezar a conducir

-_¿tu que sabes? –_pensó la ojiazules

El motor del auto se encendió, Azul al escucharlo comprendió que ya no tenía alternativa, solo mirar por la ventana, ver como dejaba la ciudad en donde había pasado toda su vida, y sobre todo, saber que la única forma ahora de hablar con Serio sería por teléfono. El carro en donde iba Azul estaba adelante del camión donde se encontraban todas sus cosas. Fue un viaje largo hacia la ciudad donde ahora viviría Azul junto con sus padres, cuando ya estaban llegando Azul vio por la ventana un letrero que decía: "_Bienvenidos a Nova Nizza"._

-¿Nova Nizza? ¿Es una broma? –pregunta Azul a si misma

Después de un rato el padre de Azul para el auto y se detiene en una casa o más bien una mansión, era de tres pisos, color blanca, con un jardincillo en la terraza rosas rojas, la primera impresión de Azul fue:

_-si es grande la casa, pero eso no quita el hecho de que odie este lugar…- pensó la rubia ojiazules_

_-_Vamos Azul, ¡entra y mira tú nuevo hogar!-dijo la madre de la rubia

Azul solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego entró a la casa.

-¿y bien? –dijo el padre de Azul entrando con unas maletas

-¿y bien qué? –preguntó Azul

-¿Qué les parece?- volvió a preguntar el padre de Azul

-mmm… nada del otro mundo… -respondió Azul despreocupada

La casa era realmente enorme, sólo que estaba empolvada, se notaba que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo nadie vivía allí, tenía un ambiente tétrico y estaba toda desocupada.

-¡oh vamos Azul!, es muy linda –dijo la madre de Azul

-si, y también MUY sucia –dijo pasando el dedo pulgar por las empolvadas paredes de la mansión

-eso se puede arreglar con un poco de pintura y limpieza –dijo el padre de Azul

-si tu lo dices… -

Luego, los padres de Azul y ella descargaron todas las cajas que había en el camión y las pusieron en la mansión, haciéndola ver más desordenada.

-bueno… ¡a poner cada cosa en su lugar! –dijo con ánimo el padre de Azul

-¿es en serio?, ¡nos llevará siglos hacerlo! –dijo Azul harta

-entre más rápido empecemos más rápido acabamos –dijo la madre de Azul

_-¿Por qué a mí?_-pensó la ojiazules

A la familia les llevó varias horas organizar la casa y desempacar sus cosas, ¡terminaron exhaustos!.

-¡ay!, ¡me llevará mucho tiempo recuperarme! –dijo Azul tirada en el suelo

-¡ay Azul, deja de exagerar! –dijo su madre

-en fin… voy a bañarme-dijo Azul

Azul entro ahora a su nuevo baño y prosiguió a bañarse, pero pasaba algo extraño, ella sentía que algo o más bien alguien la estaba viendo, así que voltio hacia atrás y no vió nada.

-¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?... ¿mamá?... –dijo Azul aterrada porque pensaba que había un ladrón

Sentía más tarde que alguien se le acercaba, no se podía mover, estaba paralizada del miedo, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro, se atrevió a voltiar la cara y… era su madre.

-¿Qué te pasa Azul?-

-no… nada… ¿Qué viniste a hacer?-

-vine a traerte estas toallas –le dijo su madre entregándoselas

-ok – dijo Azul

-bueno, adiós –dijo su madre

Al día siguiente, Azul tenía que ir a su nueva escuela, aunque lo odiara, se levantó temprano y se marchó a su nueva escuela…

**Hasta ahí lo dejo porque no puedo seguirlo por ahora bye, besos a todos y… ¿tengo que decir alguna frase?**

**Inner: si.. eso creo**

**Bueno… ok…. A si ¡FUERZA!**

**Inner: ¿fuerza?**

**Si ¡FUERZA!**


End file.
